pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Squishy
This Zygarde core, nicknamed Squishy, is a / Pokémon and a recurring character in Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Personality Squishy was originally a Pokémon wary of humans, as shown when Bonnie found it when it shook and tried to go deeper in the bag. It was shown to be protective when its friends are in danger in Meeting at Terminus Cave! and it chose to remain with them in A Cellular Connection!. Squishy, as a Core, uses Zygarde Cells to monitor the environment, and will typically do so before it sleeps. In Dream a Little Dream from Me! a Darkrai forces a nightmare upon Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth, as well as Squishy- the fire creature may be representative of Team Flare, as they are constantly hunting it and its other Core counterpart, Z-2. Biography Squishy tried to protect the Zygarde cells from Team Flare, but it was unsuccessful as the 50% Forme Zygarde was captured in order to be used in researches. At Lysandre's lab, Squishy was seen to be in some sort of a glass case with some trees and plants while the researchers were experimenting on it. Squishy's call lead Chespie to find where it was and while a strange aura surrounded Chespie it kept calling her. Increasing the output of the experiment, Squishy started to shrink, causing the whole case to explode. When one of the scientist was about to grab Squishy, Chespie used vine whip to protect Squishy and carries it to the wall. Using Vine Whip, Chespie opened the air vent and put Squishy in there so it would safely escape. Squishy called down to Chespie but Chespie called up to tell it escape. At the end, Squishy is seen to escape from Lysandre's lab and out in the opening where as the sun shines Squishy's shadow was a shadow of the 50% Forme Zygarde.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Then, Squishy is encountered by Bonnie in her bag and she nicknames it "Squishy", because of its squishy body. After sensing Team Flare's movements after their first attack, Squishy leaves the gang in order to make sure it won't be attacked but despite that, it is encountered as two Grunts send their Sneasel and Houndour while Bryony sends her Bisharp. Squishy then uses its ability to call Zygarde Cells and then all fuse with Squishy, turning into its 10% Forme. Now with strength, Squishy then uses Land's Wrath, which makes Bryony and her henchmen retreat. Then, Squishy accepts the offer of traveling with the group. Later, Zygarde receives a message, saying that Squishy has been found, but not by Team Flare, by Ash and co., and Zygarde becomes calm as Team Flare Scientist Xerosic and Leader Lysandre continue their research on it.XY094: From A to Z! As they continued on Team Rocket tried to capture it but with the help of Clemont's Bunnelby and the others they got away but when the group was cornered, Squishy attempted to transform to protect its friends but when Ash and his friends came it stopped.XY095: Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! Meanwhile traveling with the gang it met Professor Sycamore at a Pokémon Center who wanted to analyze Squishy.XY096: A Giga Battle with Mega Results! While traveling the rest of the way to Terminus Cave Squishy was safe and sound. But upon the friends reaching the cave, Team Flare attacked attempting to capture Squishy. Ash and the others tried to protect it but in the midst of the battle the gang witnessed Squishy transformed into its 10% Forme and uses Land's Wrath on everyone in the area except for Ash and his friends wanting to protect them. But after the ordeal the kids went to look for Squishy while it watched them not from afar in its invisible form.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! The gang still continued to look for Squishy but the search ended up into trouble with a group of Toxicroak and Clemont's Bunnelby getting hurt. On the look for cure they all come across the plant they needed as Squishy was watching from within the leaves it was hiding in. By the episode's end Squishy secretly followed Ash and friends back to the Pokémon Center in Bonnie's bag willing to travel with the gang again.XY103: A Cellular Connection! Later, Squishy felt incredibly upset when it learned that Z-2 was captured by Team Flare and it vowed to go rescue it when the time comes. XY107: An Explosive Operation! While Ash's friends were sleeping in a cave, Squishy helped Ash's Greninja find his trainer in its 10% form during a snowstorm in the Winding Woods. Once everyone reunited with Ash and Greninja, Squishy contacted Z-2 and informed it about Ash and Greninja's bond and believes that it can help them save Kalos.XY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees! Squishy later changed into its 10% form and protected Ash's Pikachu from Jarvis' Mega Banette. It then helped Pikachu defeated several of Jarvis's Mega-Evolved Pokémon and allowed him to ride on its tail during the battle. After defeating Dohga's Mega Glalie, Squishy changed into its Complete Form and countered the laser beam shot from Jarvis's ship to protect the Pokémon that reside in the Nebel Plateau.MS019: Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel During the events of the Lumiose Conference, Team Flare began to attack Lumiose City while Z-2 was under their control. Squishy sensed what was happening and ran off to confront Z-2.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish!In the following episode, Squishy managed to locate Z-2 at the Prism Tower and asked it why it was attacking. But when Z-2 didn't respond, Squishy had no choice but to change into its 50% form in front of everyone who is present at the scene. With its full power harnessed, Squishy challenged Z-2 to a battle.XY132: A Towering Takeover!But despite its best efforts, Team Flare, using the energy from Mega-Evolved Pokémon collected by Alain, took control of Squishy and commanded it to continue the assault. As Bonnie tries to go and talk to Squishy, she felt intense pain from Team Flare's mind controlling power.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! As the destruction continued, Squishy, still under Team Flare's control, went on with its rampage until Bonnie tries to talk it. But she began to fear that her friend was gone. To the point of shedding tears, Bonnie started singing Squishy's favorite song to calm it down. As a result, Squishy broke free from the Mega Evolution Energy machine's control, protected Bonnie from falling debris and returned to its Core Form with Bonnie, but left to find Z-2.XY134 Once Squishy found Z-2, it tried to explain that humans and Pokémon are worthy to be trusted, but to no avail. However, Z-2 reluctantly went with Bonnie as she and the others are chasing after the Megalith, which mutated into a form of a Zygarde in 50% form after absorbing Chespie.XY135When Squishy and Z-2 were watching Ash, his friends, the Kalos gym leaders, Malva, Alain, Diantha, Meyer, and Steven Stone working together with their Pokémon to save Chespie and stop Lysandre from making the Megalith Zygarde reach Anistar City's Sundial in a last ditch effort to destroy the world, Squishy once again told Z-2 that humans, along with Pokémon, are worthy enough to be trusted through cooperation, good efforts, happiness, beliefs, goals, progress, hopes, and dreams. This time, Z-2 finally came to understanding what Squishy meant and together they summoned every Zygarde Cell in the world and formed themselves into Complete Zygarde Form. With some help from Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Greninja, and Alain's Charizard who destroyed Lysandre's remote, Squishy and Z-2 destroyed the Megalith Zygarde and Lysandre was killed in the process. After that, Squishy and Z-2 restored Lumiose City to normal. Squishy then expressed its gratitude to Chespie for helping it in the Lysandre Labs and to Bonnie for everything she and her friends had done during its travels. Squishy and Z-2 bid a tearful farewell to everyone and the two Zygarde Cores faded away into the sky.XY136 After fully recuperating in the sun for a while, Squishy and Z-2 returned to Earth where they can live peacefully. But upon their arrival, they discovered that the remaining negative energy from the Team Flare crisis is spreading out within the Kalos region. They struggle to find the location of the negative energy, but it proved to be a difficult task for them to accomplish. However, when Squishy saw how Greninja was able to locate the negative energy when he destroyed the plant, Squishy realized that Greninja would be the one to guide them to the source. When Xerosic was defeated and arrested by Officer Jenny, Squishy took Greninja to Z-2 and they asked him to help protect Kalos from the negative energy. Greninja bid Ash and his friends a tearful farewell and accepted their request. Before they left, Squishy promised Ash they will take care of Greninja and will see Bonnie again when their mission is over. After that, Greninja, Squishy and Z-2 waved good-bye to Ash and his friends and walked away into the forest.XY139 Squishy was later seen with Z-2 watching Greninja destroy a root during their mission in protecting Kalos.XY140 Known moves Voice actor *Yūki Kaji (Japanese) *Billy Bob Thompson (English) *Todd Haberkorn (English; Dream a Little Dream from Me!) Trivia * Squishy is the second Legendary Pokémon to travel with the gang, the first being Meloetta. The idea of it was taken from Celebi as it would also have the same role, but it was scrapped. * Squishy has been dubbed as '''Z-1 '''as Team Flare. *Despite appearing in Generation VI, Squishy is a Generation VII Pokémon, as it is incapable of being identified by the Pokédex and its video game counterparts have been confirmed to play a major role in the story of Sun and Moon. Gallery References Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Legendary anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Pokémon movie characters